


Драбблы по "Гарри Поттеру"

by Malahit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник старых неприкаянных драбблов по ГП.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вечер пятницы (Гарри/Драко)

Вечер пятницы – самое прибыльное время для таких небольших пабов, как наш. Довольно тесный по современным меркам зал занимают несколько столиков и барная стойка. Дёшево, но довольно уютно. Часы на стене показывают без пяти шесть, и народ ещё только подтягивается. Лениво протираю очередной стакан, наблюдая из-за стойки за приходящими людьми. В баре стоит мерный гул голосов: ещё не успевшие набраться клиенты мирно обсуждают события рабочего дня. Одетые в тёмные пальто или куртки, они кажутся совершенно одинаковыми, такими же серыми и привычными, как лондонские тучи.

Звякает дверной колокольчик, и я машинально перевожу взгляд на входящего. Мужчина зябко поводит плечами, опуская воротник длинного чёрного плаща, - осень в Англии не самое приятное время года – и, не спеша, проходит к стойке. На вид ему от силы лет двадцать пять. Вот только затесавшиеся в растрёпанные чёрные волосы белые прядки кажутся совершенно неуместными. Почему-то я абсолютно уверен, что они не крашеные, а действительно седые. Может быть, это и делает его таким необычным среди остальных посетителей, а может, всему виной его глаза. Я как-то имел неосторожность в них заглянуть, и, если честно, мне стало не по себе. Тускло-зелёные, глаза старика, который повидал за свой век слишком много, и этот образ никак не вязался с сидящим передо мной молодым мужчиной.

Он приходит каждую пятницу ровно в шесть и всегда садится за стойку у стены. И я уже знаю, что будет дальше. Вновь тренькает колокольчик, и вошедший садится рядом с брюнетом. Как всегда дорогое пальто и аккуратно забранные в хвост светлые волосы. Привычно ставлю перед ними два стакана виски со льдом и пепельницу – выученный ритуал.

Странная парочка. Вот уже третий месяц они приходят сюда, выпивают по стакану виски, выкуривают, наверное, пачку сигарет на двоих, расплачиваются и уходят. Молча. Из недели в неделю одно и то же. Но каждый раз они приковывают моё внимание. Есть в этой парочке что-то, неуловимо отличающее их от остальных, хотя я никак не могу понять, что именно. Наверное, эта загадка и заставляет меня каждый раз наблюдать за ними. Но сегодня брюнет, видимо, решил нарушить традицию.

\- Завтра я уезжаю, - сказал он чуть хрипловатым голосом, будто ни к кому не обращаясь, затушив первый окурок.

Блондин промолчал, только рука, держащая сигарету, слегка дрогнула, стряхнув часть пепла на стойку. Молчание длилось минут двадцать. Я уже решил, что эта фраза – просто ничего не значащее исключение из правил, когда брюнет продолжил тем же безразличным тоном:

\- Бывал в Париже?

\- Давно, - в тон собеседнику ответил второй, выдыхая дым в потолок, и, спустя некоторое время, добавил:

\- Когда-то там была неплохая гостиница в тихом районе.

\- Не подскажешь адресок?

\- Почему бы и нет…

Брюнет как-то кривовато, будто с непривычки, улыбнулся и, расплатившись, двинулся к выходу. Его собеседник неспешно пошёл следом, оставив в пепельнице тлеющую сигарету. А мне почему-то подумалось, что больше я их никогда не увижу.


	2. Грустный ангел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри/Драко

Привет…

Знаешь, ты совсем другой, когда спишь. Такой… уязвимый, что ли? И такой грустный… Как ангел. Мой ангел.

Интересно, что тебе снится? Может, я? Хотя вряд ли… И всё-таки?

Иногда ты улыбаешься во сне… Я никогда не видел таких твоих улыбок. И не увижу… Потому что ты никогда не улыбаешься мне. А жаль… У тебя красивая улыбка, ты знаешь об этом? Как у ангела…

Волосы разметались по подушке… Я знаю, что они мягкие, как шёлк. Я люблю пропускать их сквозь пальцы. Они стали ещё длиннее, и ты теперь собираешь их в хвост. Жаль, что ты их не распускаешь, тебе бы пошло…

Хмуришься… Наверное, неприятный сон сегодня. Ты так сжал подушку, будто боишься, что она сейчас исчезнет.

Ангел… Мой грустный ангел…

Светает…

Мне пора. Но ты ведь знаешь, что я ещё приду. Завтра ночью, чтобы снова наблюдать за тобой…

И ты приходи. Мне нравятся твои лилии. Они хорошо смотрятся на чёрном мраморе…


	3. Цвет твоей смерти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Снарри

Белый лист на полу.

_Я никогда не умел рисовать. В отличие от тебя…_

Беру баночку с синей краской и выливаю её содержимое на чистый лист. Затем отставляю её в сторону и рукой размазываю вязкую жидкость по бумаге, выводя непонятные символы.

_В тот вечер было синее-синее небо. И тихий разговор. Ни о чём и обо всём. И были сильные руки, и страстные поцелуи, и жаркое дыхание, и приглушённые стоны, и разгорячённое тело в моих руках…_

Окунаю палец в чёрную краску и вырисовываю им на испачканной бумаге какие-то фигуры.

_А ещё были твои глаза, чёрные-чёрные, как выжженная земля, и бездонные, как ночное небо. И был тихий шёпот, и молчаливые признания, и лёгкие полуулыбки…_

Беру баночку с красной краской и переворачиваю её над раскрытой ладонью. Алая жижа выливается на руку и стекает сквозь пальцы на размалёванную бумагу.

_А потом была битва, и топот тысяч ног, и яркие вспышки, и сливающиеся в общий гул крики, и твоя красная-красная кровь на чёрной-чёрной земле под синим-синим небом…_

Долго, не моргая, смотрю на перепачканный лист, рукой размазывая кляксы, пока краски не смешиваются в один цвет.

_Цвет твоей смерти…_


	4. Возвращение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри/Драко

Я всегда знал, что ты вернешься. Все они уже похоронили тебя, даже эти Уизли и Грейнжер. Но я знал.

_Сначала вернули свой цвет глаза. Блеклая серая муть постепенно уступила место пронзительной зелени, словно робкая весенняя трава пробилась к солнцу после долгой зимы._

Они сочувственно глядели на меня, но я торжествовал: недалек тот день, когда ты вернешься ко мне.

_Затем краски вернулись к волосам. Из белесых и безжизненно покорных они вновь стали угольно-черными и торчали во все стороны вопреки попыткам их обуздать._

Сочувствие в их взглядах стало острее, перемешавшись с подозрением и странным испугом.

_Потом пришли интонации. И я не мог не улыбаться твоему веселью, совсем как раньше._

Они стали избегать меня, а когда ты пытался заговорить с ними, смотрели с каким-то священным ужасом. Ты почти вернулся, не хватало только самого малого.

_Наконец, на твоих губах расцвела до боли знакомая озорная улыбка. Так ты улыбался только мне._

Касаюсь рукой холодной зеркальной поверхности. Теперь между нами осталась только эта преграда, но скоро исчезнет и она.


	5. Поэзия и проза

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри/Драко

Поттер никогда не мог понять, почему во всевозможных романах так рьяно и красочно расписывают глаза. Равно как не мог понять, что можно по ним прочитать. По взгляду - да. Жесты, интонации, выражение лица, легкая дрожь пальцев, да много чего - все это говорило о состоянии человека. А глаза - это просто глаза, красивые, завораживающие, но не более.

У Малфоя глаза серые. Серые, а не "цвета предгрозового неба" или какую еще там поэтическую чушь придумавали все эти малолетние дурочки. В конце концов, это небо было цвета глаз Малфоя, а вовсе не наоборот.


	6. Снитч

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри/Драко

\- 1:1, - ухмыльнулся Драко, оторвавшись от губ Гарри, и победно помахал перед носом того зажатым в руке снитчем прежде, чем выпустить шарик на волю.

\- Вот засранец! - восхитился Поттер. - Но мы еще посмотрим кто кого.

И помчался догонять добычу.


	7. Свадебный переполох по-слизерински

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подразумевается Волдеморт/НЖП. Юмор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на "Свадебный фест" на Слизеринском форуме

Темный Лорд восседал на троне и задумчиво вертел в пальцах волшебную палочку, абсолютно не обращая внимания на продложающих отчитываться Пожирателей. Мыслями он был далеко отсюда, представляя день собственной свадьбы. Огромнейщий зал замка Слизерина будет украшен согласно всем магическим традициям, столы будут ломиться от лучших яств, а молодожены будут великолепны в своих одеждах непременно слизеринских цветов. Волдеморт мечтательно улыбнулся, в зале настала звенящая тишина. Лорд нахмурился: что-то было не так. Ах да, он же совсем забыл про музыку! И только рискнувший продолжить отчет Пожиратель скрючился под Круцио внезапно ставшего недовольным Хозяина. Вопль несчастного забился под сводами зала, и Лорд снова мечтательно улыбнулся. Кажется, он нашел решение проблемы, осталось только набрать маглов поголосистей...

Как только собрание закончилось, бедные Пожиратели на подкашивающихся ногах поспешили убраться из зала и, не сговариваясь, скопом аппарировали в имение окруциатившегося товарища. Им определенно надо было выпить. Или лучше напиться. Мало того, что Темный Лорд мечтательно улыбался, что само по себе заставило трястить коленки даже у матерых Пожирателей, так он еще и наградил пыточным единственного, справившегося с заданием.


	8. ВПД (Великий План Дамблдора)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стеб. Всем штампам дамбигадов посвящается.

Дамблдор был зол. Нет, он был в ярости. Чертов мальчишка Поттер сбежал и дружков с собой прихватил, Макгонагалл ошивалась у своей сестры, Хагрида и добрую половину Ордена Феникса он сам недавно разослал по заданиям, тупица Министр заявил, что занят. Даже Северус куда-то запропастился. Все пошло совсем не так, как хотел директор. А ведь у Дамблдора был такой превосходный План! Но курить его в одиночку было скучно.


	9. Идеально

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Волдеморт/Беллатрикс Блэк, POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в подарк E.Godz.

Беллатрикс Блек с юности знала себе цену. Темные искусства и семейные традиции – это, конечно, обязательно и даже интересно, но идти на плаху ради настолько абстрактных вещей? Еще чего. Вот ради Него – другое дело. Красивый, умный, амбициозный, сильный маг и прирожденный лидер. Идеальный Темный Лорд. И как всякому Темному Лорду, ему непременно нужна Темная Леди. И она, Белла, сделает все, чтобы ею стать.

Учебники, справочники, старинные фолианты и пространные трактаты – все «проглатывалось» с неимоверной скоростью. Тренировки, дуэли и – что больше всего удивило тех, кто ее знал, - идеальные манеры и внешний вид. И лучшая награда за труды – одобрительный взгляд Повелителя во время принятия метки.

Слушая Его речи на собраниях, Беллатрикс понимала, что не ошиблась в выборе – Он именно тот, ради кого можно перевернуть мир. Великий темный маг. А что еще нужно великим, как не надежное женское плечо? Вот только ей уже пора замуж: и возраст самый подходящий, и родственники уже суетятся – а Он все не смотрит на нее в этом плане. Белла обижалась, даже грустила – не дальше собственной комнаты, конечно, - и никак не могла понять, что же она делает не так. А потом поняла: сейчас, когда власть еще не в их руках, невыгодно так подставляться.

И тогда она развила бурную деятельность: пусть этот брак для нее и формальность, но он должен принести пользу ее Лорду. Муж, а в будущем и наследник, должны будут не просто служить Повелителю, а быть лучшими. А она… В конце концов, Темной Леди не обязательно нужны кольцо и корона (пусть даже метафорическая). В тени даже интереснее.

Беллатрикс Лестрейнж прекрасно знала, как достичь поставленной цели. Она (единственная из женщин) довольно быстро вошла в Ближний круг. Ее уважали, ее опасались, ее ставили в пример. И все чаще ей перепадали довольные улыбки Темного Лорда. Белла чуть не летала: она почти у цели.

Падение Лорда было как гром среди ясного неба, а Азкабан стал самым страшным испытанием в ее жизни. Не для веры в Него: она не сомневалась, что Повелитель вернется. Для веры в себя. Она боялась, что Азкабан сделает ее слабой, ни на что не пригодной, а значит – ненужной. И присутствие дементоров угнетало еще больше. Спасало только повторение когда-то читаного, желательно – вслух. Белла вспоминала проклятия, даже повторяла движения, махая воображаемой палочкой, чтобы не отвлекаться на собственные страхи. А потом она нашла идеальный способ отвлечься и даже получить удовольствие: представляла, как накладывает проклятие за проклятием на всех этих маглолюбцев и идиотов, которые посмели пойти против Темного Лорда, как они корчатся, кричат, умоляют… Белла уже не боялась, что будет ненужной, она знала, что все так же опасна, так же полезна, так же может стать незаменимой. И долгожданная встреча в Лордом только подтвердила, что они идеально подходят друг другу: они теперь даже смеются одинаково.


End file.
